Big Time Rush California Collisions RELOADED!
by treehatsrock
Summary: Sheriden Lloyd returns to cause havoc for the boys of BTR. A new series of stories that start from the beginning of big time rush. Sheriden moves to Los Angeles with her 'brother' Carlos to help him adapt to fame. She finds a lot more in LA than she bargained for when she meets, James, Kendall and Logan!
1. Chapter 1

I was sat on the garden swing, it was a gorgeous night in Florida, I was sat out here so I wouldn't wake my family when I got picked up to go out, it was near half ten at night now though. Antonio and jay should of been here an hour ago. Where were they?!

The family I lived with weren't my real family, not blood related but they were all I needed.

The Pena's were like a gift from God for me. They were my saving grace for so many reasons. I used to live in England, I was born there. And was scouted by a modelling agency at 14. If my home life wasn't bad enough already with terrible parents then hitting it big on the catwalk just made things worse.

By the time I was 17, fame and fortune had only brought me a cocaine addiction, drink problem and I'm ashamed to say it but I had slept with more men than I had eaten hot dinners.

My life was in tatters until I was 19 and was introduced to an American couple who were in the UK trying to help kids like me sort their lives out.

The Pena's saw something in me that I didn't, they saw the Sheriden Lloyd who I could be, and not the Sheriden Lloyd that I was.

so at 19 I left England for America and came to stay with the Pena family just to get me through some rehab, after I was clean from the drink and drugs I was scared to go back to England incase I fell in to the same bad circles of people, the Pena family asked if I would prefer to stay with them so I did.

I got back on the runway and was currently one of the most richest and successful models around. I was adored again just like in England but the difference being, was having people that actually cared about my well being and kept me on track.

I had good days and bad days but life was good.

The best part about moving to America to live with the Pena family was that Antonio, who was the eldest Pena son had introduced me to his best friend Jay.

I hit it off with Jay straight away, we had been together for 3 years now. He was the stability in my life that I needed, and now I was 25 it was maybe time to start thinking about settling down.

Jay lived on his own but he insisted that I should stay with the Pena's instead of moving in with him as he would feel bad if I slipped in to bad habits again. He worried so much.

I glanced at the time on my cell phone as I gently swung myself in the swing. I was meant to be going to a friends birthday party. I was starting to worry now. I hope nothing had happened.

I took in a deep breath and gazed my eyes over the pretty back garden I sat in, even though it was night time I could still see and smell the flowers. I loved the smell. It reminded me of safety now. In England my family back yard consisted of a paving slabbed concrete jungle for a garden. This Floridian beauty that I sat in with trees and grass and flower beds was beauty beyond compare.

Antonio then came in the back gate. He was alone.

"where's Jay?" I asked him as I collected my handbag from the side of me and stood up ready to leave.

Antonio just looked at me for some time before taking my hand and guiding me back down on the cushioned swing. He sat next to me.

"what is it Ant?" I asked now feeling that something was very wrong, Antonio and I were close, we got along so well. He is 22, and acted like my big brother even though I was older than him. I noticed as I looked down at his hand as he held mine their was blood all over it.

"is Jay okay? ... Antonio?" I asked.

"Sheriden... I need to tell you something..." He began.

I swallowed hard, scared stiff of what was about to be said.

"Sheri... I picked Jay up a bit earlier than he was expecting and I found him at his house with another girl... I'm sorry shoo shoo" he said, calling me my pet name the Pena's had invented.

"he is cheating on me?" I said confused.

Antonio nodded. "I'm sorry Sheriden... I was furious, I hit him!" Ant replied looking at his bloodied hand.

"what?... But! I don't mean to blow my own trumpet but who the fuck would seriously cheat on me... He can't be ant... You must be mistaken!" I said letting go of his hand.

"he is a dick Sheriden... I'm so sorry" he said.

As the reality sank in the tears started to flow. "he... Was meant... To be my soul mate!" I sobbed as Antonio held me in his arms as I cried on his strong shoulders.

"shhhhh... I know, I know" he soothed.

I blinked away the tears and sucked in at sharp breaths as Antonio told me all the sordid details of what Jay had been up to over the last 6 months. I was disgusted. That was why he didn't want me to move in, not because he was thinking of my well being.

I felt sick to the stomach.

My cell phone rang, it had just gone 11 now. Tears still streamed from my face. I answered my phone, I was expecting it to be Jay, begging for forgiveness but the caller I.D. Said it was Carlos.

Carlos was one of the younger Pena sons, he was 17 and I'm pretty sure his family all thought he was tucked up in bed now, he even said goodnight to me at just gone 9 this evening.

I looked at ant and then walked away from the swing to answer the phone. I had helped Carlos out of a few pickles he had got in to without his family knowing.

I wiped my face "hello?" I answered.

"sher... Sheri" came the very drunken slur back in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

I walked further away from Antonio "Carlos are you drunk! Your father is going to kick your ass if he finds out!" I snapped.

"I've just been... sick" he replied.

"oh for fucks sake! Where are you... How did you get so drunk so quickly!?" I asked.

"I can't member shoo... I want to go home" he rambled.

"where are you?"

"I have... No clue!" Carlos then said getting the giggles.

One of his friends eventually spoke to me, I said I would be on my way to pick him up.

"I've got to go out" I said to ant.

"what? Where? Sheriden I don't think you should be going anywhere, I know what you're like... Don't do anything stupid!" He said concerned.

"I'm not going to, I'm so fucking angry Antonio." I said.

Jay was just a normal guy, he wasn't famous or did anything out of the ordinary but I had unfortunately got him mixed up in my world... A world which was about, lying, cheating and screwing your way to the top.

I would get my own back on him and his slut.

I gave Antonio a hug then got in my Mercedes and drove to where Carlos was meant to be, I can't believe he had got so drunk. His parents think he is a good kid but he is always up to something.

Carlos was trying to get an acting career going. He had just been offered a small part in ER. He was so excited for filming to start. he was ridiculously handsome with the most adorable cheeky face I had ever seen.

Carlos was stood outside a large house, he was with a group of boys who were shoving him about, it looked like his friend who had spoken to me on the phone had taken a hit. I so wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit right now.

I pulled up and stepped out of the car.

"Carlos cmon time to go" I said walking over, naturally a lot of teenage jaws dropped open as they saw me.

"who the fuck are you?" Some arrogant drunk little shit said to me who had just a minute ago held Carlos by his collar.

I grabbed him by his nuts squeezing harder and harder until he yelled in pain.

"I'm his sister! so if I ever see you within ten feet of him again I'm gonna grind these tiny things in to dust! are we clear?" I said smiling sweetly at him

The idiot just nodded at me as he tried to hold in his pain I was inflicting on his testicles.

I let go and pulled Carlos over to my car. "get in!" I said, he did.

"are you gonna tell my dad?" He asked as his eyes rolled in his head.

"no honey, lets get you a coffee or two huh" I said with a small smile

"Fanks sherrden" he slurred.

I drove us to a gas station and got some shit tasting cheap coffee and sat with Carlos in the car.

I sighed as I looked out the window that showed me all the delights of the littered parking lot.

"what were you thinking Carlos?... I take it you gate crashed that house" I said.

Carlos shrugged. "you been crying shoo?" She asked.

I looked in my rear view mirror, my face looked like shit.

"Jays been cheating on me Los... Antonio found out today... We are finished" I said getting emotional again.

"oh fuck... I'm sorry... What a dick!" He said now sounding a bit more sober.

"Ant smacked him!" I replied with a evil grin.

"good! You should date ant, you two are great together." He said.

"Carlos! I see you guys as my brothers... I certainly would never date any of you" I laughed.

"least your smiling now!" He grinned. "I'm sure who ever he was screwing can't be prettier than you" he replied.

I let out another sigh "well she is younger than me, 20. but the worst part is I introduced them. She was meant to be my friend Carlos!" I replied digging my hands in to the steering wheel as I sat in the car park.

"really? That's terrible... You've always got a friend in me shoo" Carlos said smiling. His smile was beautiful.

"thanks... its the dangers of hanging around with other modelling bitches isn't it... I just can't believe it. I wanted to marry Jay. But he has been fucking her behind my back for months!" I said wiping a tear away from my face.

"who is she? Anyone I know?" Carlos asked.

"no I don't think so, she is up and coming. Francesca her name is. Francesca Hamilton-Smith... Fucking whore!" I said shaking my head at how stupid I had been.

"I will look after you Sheriden" Carlos said wrapping an arm around me.

"thanks Los... I think its you that needs looking after though" I replied resting my head on his shoulder.

"shall we see if we can sneak you back in the house without getting both of us in the shit?" I added.

Carlos laughed "good luck with that" he beamed with his beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later...

"oh my God... I'm gonna die... Why did I agree to come with you?!" I cried as I clung on to my seat on the plane that was just about to land in Los Angeles.

"because you said Sheriden! that we would have a road trip and drive up, then you disappear for 2 days with another of your random men that you meet and leave us with the only option of flying" Carlos replied angrily.

I buried my head in my hands and bit back on tears. I hated flying! I'm pretty sure I was immune to the xanax pills now. They sure as heck didn't relax me at all.

I was flying with Carlos to Los Angeles so he could audition for another TV show. It sounded quite promising really. he was hoping to get one of the 4 main roles.

He asked me to go as he liked to be seen with me, of course I was very famous... And incredibly hot, and what 18 year old doesn't want to hang out with a catwalk model.

Secretly I think Carlos had it in his head that if I was with him he would automatically get the part. I didn't mind going... I just hated the flight.

once our feet were on californian soil we collected our bags and went to collect the car I had rented from the airport in Los Angeles.

Carlos chucked my hand luggage in the trunk.

"Los be careful with that I've got expensive... Merchandise in there" I moaned.

Carlos rolled his eyes at me. "how the fuck did you get your 'merchandise' through security in Florida?" He moaned back about my recreational drugs.

I smiled at him "you carried my bag through Carlos... Technically you smuggled them in to LA yourself!"

"oh... Fucking great!" He said sarcastically. "if my parents find out your back to your old tricks shoo your in big trouble" he warned.

"Jesus Christ Carlos, its only a bit of E, I've not touched coke since I've been in the USA!" I snapped. Since I had broken up with Jay I had delved back in to some old habits.

"a drug is a drug Sheriden!... Cmon lets get going, I'm feeling the nerves now, I wanna get to the hotel and chill out a bit" he said wiggling his legs as he sat in the passenger seat of the car.

"you will be fine Los, your amazing, they loved your voice all they need to see now is that you can act! You have this in the bag honey" I promised him.

Once we got to our hotel I had a relaxing bath, Carlos was in a connecting room to mine. I had no clue what he was doing but he was making a racket next door, I reached my hand up and banged on the wall "LOS SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THAT NOISE!" I yelled.

The next thing I heard was a knock on my bathroom door.

"what did you want?" Carlos called through the door.

"for you to stop banging! What the fuck are you doing in there" I asked.

"playing basketball" he replied.

I shook my head as the thought of him playing a sport in his hotel room amused me.

"Sheriden I'm so fucking nervous, I'm gonna screw this audition up... I know it! my hands are shaking!" He said through the door.

"you will be fine Carlos. Your so talented... Honestly, you will be fine!" I insisted.

"I think I might be sick Sheriden... Shall we just go home?" He said in a trembly voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Jesus Christ Carlos... Get a grip! Take one of those Xanax pills, they will calm you right down... Stop panicking" I replied.

I heard him huff "I just want this so bad shoo" he said then walked away from my bathroom door.

I did feel sorry for him, but he was very talented, I just hoped that the other boys he was going to be up against today weren't as good so he stood a chance of getting the part.

I soaked in the bath and washed my hair, dried myself off and dressed myself. I was in the middle of styling my hair when Carlos walked in to the room through our connecting door.

"oh Sheriden there you are!" Carlos said smiling away at me and giving me a big lovely cuddle.

I laughed at him, "yes here I am." I mocked peeling him off of me.

He sat down on the bed in my room, then laid flat on his back rubbing his arms out like a snow Angel. "wow! these sheets... They are so fucking soft... Feel how soft they are Sheriden! Its like sleeping on a cloud... The softest cloud in the world... And the pillows... Oh my God the pillows. Fuck I could eat them up, they are a marshmellowy delight of pillowness" he rambled out, spreading his entire body over my bed.

I watched in amusement as he rubbed a pillow on his face. "its so smooth... Its so soft... Maybe smoft... Yeah they should call these smoft. Feel them Sheriden! Oh my God look at that view..." He said getting up from the bed, taking the pillow with him and, walking over to the window.

"Sheriden this is heaven... We are in heaven, look how green the trees are..." He continued, still rubbing my pillow on his face.

"Los come here honey" I said now feeling a terrible sensation in my stomach.

He walked over to me and hugged me again "your amazing Sheriden... Wow! Smell your hair... Seriously smell it!" He said placing some of my long brown hair under my nose to sniff.

"Carlos look at me!" I said looking in to his brown eyes, his pupils were like pin pricks... He was as high as a fucking kite.

"oh Carlos what have you done?" I said now going through my hand luggage and pulling out my xanax pills. "Los how many of these did you take? I said take one!"

"I didn't take those I took these pretty little ones. look at these, they are like little tiny buttons for mice that wear shirts" he said now taking my hair in his hand and sniffing it again.

"Carlos THIS is xanax!" I snapped shaking the prescription bottle at him that clearly has xanax written on it. "why would you take something out of a cellophane bag and not think to ask what it is... Los you are high on Ecstasy right now and you have your audition in an hour!"


End file.
